Just be friends?
by banana-goggles.2
Summary: Someoka sabía que nunca podría ganarle a Goenji, pero ¿sería realmente capaz de renunciar a la persona que más quiere? Una carta para Fubuki, pensamientos inseguros y una relación que tiende de un imaginario hilo. LINEAL A JUVENILE.


_**Notas de autoras**__: Bueno aca hay otro Someoka/Fubuki, una de nuestras parejas predilectas (OTPness over 9000) He de aclarar que este pequeño y modesto shoot es LINEAL/PARALELO a juvenile ósea un echo aislado de la historia, uno que tranquilamente podría encajar en cualquier capitulo. Espero que los disfruten _

Paso uno: sentarse, tomar un lápiz y apoyar los codos sobre la mesa, tragas todo la ira que tienes para soltar y respiras profundo.

Paso dos: mirar con melancolía la foto de tu persona que yace apaisada contra el mueble abrazando a quien parece ser tu pareja, desviando la mirada en cuanto se te vienen malos pensamientos, los cuales disipas diciendo: no, no puede ser.

Paso tres: apoyar el lápiz sobre un papel y empezar a escribir casi por inercia, como si fuese una costumbre.

_Fubuki:_

_Perdona que deba decir esto en una carta, pero no sabría expresarlo con palabras, más aún si debo mirarte a los ojos y decirte esto…_

Someoka Ryuugo, sabía muy bien por qué le escribía esa carta. Aunque intentaba confiar plenamente en el peliblanco, no podía evitar el hecho de que su cerebro volase hacia otra dimensión y entramara una complicada historia en la que Ryuugo, terminase perdiendo el amor del pequeño Fubuki. La razón de toda esta maraña de ideas, era muy simple, tan simple, que hasta sonaba estúpida, pero Someoka, no reparaba en ello, solo se dedicaba a pensar una y otra vez que Shirou últimamente parecía tener una relación muy cercana con Shuuya Goenji; es decir, caminaban juntos, estaban casi siempre apartados de la muchedumbre y, en una ocasión, habría jurado por todos los santos, que vio a Fubuki siendo abrazado por Goenji, cosa que se tubo que tragar enteramente hace dos semanas atrás. Una de las situaciones que había terminado por hacer aparecer su paranoia era el estar un día tranquilamente sentado revisando sus e-mails y le llegasen varios dibujos de Fubuki, casi retratos, de posiciones indecorosas o ligero de ropa, acompañado del pelicrema. Tomando aquel hecho como la gota que derramó el vaso, no podía evitar pensar que había una cierta atracción entre estos dos personajes y que en cualquier momento sería reemplazado como un tapete viejo y mohoso. Entonces ahí afloraba lo peor: Su falta de seguridad en sí mismo, los celos casi inconcientes que tenía del goleador de fuego desde el momento en que este había ingresado al Raimon y el inmenso cariño que sentía por el chico de ojos grises.

_Sabes que no soy el mejor expresándome, pero decidí hacer el intento y sacarme esta duda de una vez. Sé que suena tonto, pero no quiero que me abandones (Sí, lo sé, es tonto y cursi, no tienes por qué decirlo, me avergüenzo de escribirlo incluso)._

Someoka se mordía el labio inferior pensando en que quizás realmente solo esté siendo tonto y paranoico, ya que Fubuki no había mostrado ninguna que indicase que dejase de quererlo…Pero Shiro Fubuki, a la vez, era el mentiroso más hábil del Raimon, lo que le llevaba a pensar ¿Y si esta vez no podía descubrir su mentira?… ¿Y si había caído en ella como tantos otros de sus amigos?

Había una parte de Someoka que bramaba con fuerza que sea revelada la verdad, como había otra parte que prefería callar, tirar la carta y hacer como si nada, solo esperando lo peor a cada segundo que pasase desde ese momento en adelante, pero no. Ceder ante lo tentador y sencillo, no era una opción, la mejor opción era enfrentar la situación desde lo que él consideraba correcto y, si se debía de terminar, pues que así sea, nada iba a cambiar los sentimientos de Someoka, ni siquiera, un corazón roto.

Una oleada de tristeza se apoderó del delantero, fue entonces que volvió a mirar la foto. Él y Fubuki estaban abrazados, sonriendo. Qué dulce era la sonrisa de Shirou, qué cándida su mirada, sí, esa foto irradiaba calidez, a pesar de estar sacada en sus primeras vacaciones juntos a Hokkaido, en un paisaje helado que hacía un contraste total con ellos. ¿Por qué el maldito de Goenji debía quedarse con lo mejor? El protagonismo, la posición de delantero estrella y, ahora, sin más ni menos la única persona que lo entendía a la perfección y estaba siempre con él.

_Aunque no quiero que me abandones, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz…conmigo o sin mí._

Contuvo una engañosa lágrima que quería salir, no importaba la situación ni lo blando que estaba, Someoka Ryuugo no lloraba por nada ni nadie, no lo hizo nunca y no lo iba a empezar a hacer ahora. Se sacudió la cabeza y miró el papel, releyendo, para luego seguir escribiendo.

Odiaba al maldito de Goenji en estos instantes. Hace 4 años antes, no lo hubiese pensado así, pero en estos momentos, la camaradería y todo eso, se podían ir al carajo. Siguió escribiendo, apoyando el lápiz contra la hoja haciendo un poco más de presión al punto que la punta estaba por quebrarse. Tenía un ligero presentimiento de que lo que estaba por poner no estaba bien, pero como todo hombre, ignoró su instinto y siguió adelante

_Por eso quiero que me digas la verdad. _

_Quiero saber qué sucede entre Tú y Goenji, no soy idiota, no solo yo los veo juntos últimamente, sino que hay muchas cosas en Internet y esas redes sociales. Cosas diciendo que me odian y diciendo que Tú y Goenji deberían estar juntos siempre y que son tal para cual._

_¿Estás interesado en Goenji porque no tiene preferencia sexual y la tiene más grande que yo?_

_¿O es porque soy feo?_

Miró hacia la ventana y vio su reflejo, por supuesto, cómo Fubuki podría querer a semejante adefesio de la naturaleza. Shirou Fubuki, el chico lindo, el cara de ángel, el "ganador" del Raimon; y Ryuugo Someoka, el feo, rapado, de cabello ridículo y voz rasposa, el de peor carácter en todo el equipo, el imbécil, idiota, odioso o "bulldog" como le habían apodado algunos crueles.

¿Cómo se le podía cruzar por la cabeza la sola idea de ser compatible con Shirou?

Lo cierto es que Someoka sabía que no era nada de eso, pero, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse mal ante las calumnias y las discriminaciones, por favor, había gente mucho más fea que él, ni que fuese el ser más indeseable de la tierra. Aunque, había una realidad, por más que Ryuugo supiese bien quién era él, todo lo que dicen los demás de uno, influye y perjudica, en mayor o peor medida.

_Sea como fuere, es cierto, quizás si deberíamos dejar de estar juntos. Quizás si deberías estar con Goenji. Quizás sí deberías dejarme…_

Hizo una mueca de dolor con el rostro antes de continuar escribiendo y entonces apoyó el lápiz nuevamente e inauguró un nuevo renglón.

_Pero antes de que hagas cualquier cosa, quiero decirte Shirou Fubuki, que estar contigo fue algo fuera de serie, genial. Gracias por hacerme feliz_

_Y quiero que sepas también que si sales con Goenji, no te molestaré bajo ningún motivo, solo velaré porque estés bien, como prometí hace tiempo. _

_Con amor (mucho)…_

_Someoka Ryuugo_

Terminó de escribir la carta y apoyó el lápiz al costado, la leyó, era muy poco él…Pero era momento de dejar de ser el mismo por unos instantes, quería hacerle saber al peliblanco que, pase lo que pase, él estaría allí, amigo o pareja, estaría incondicional ante cualquier problema. Porque así de leal era el "feo" de Someoka, ante las buenas y las malas, no importaba qué tanto se estuviera rompiendo por dentro, siempre iba a estar bien para poder ayudar a Fubuki.

Era una tarde preciosa, Someoka caminaba a través del parque hasta una fuente, el punto de encuentro de Fubuki y él. Fubuki lo vio llegar y le sonrió. El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa, el peliblanco corrió a abrazarlo y darle un beso en sus labios. Dos sensaciones se mezclaron en Someoka, un vuelco en su estómago producido por el momento de tensión que se avecinaba y otro en su corazón, que era provocado cada momento en el que el pequeño lo abrazaba con sus delicados brazos.

-¡Someoka-kun! ¡Te extrañé!.- Decía el peliblanco abrazándose al mayor, a lo cual solo lograba que Someoka se sintiese como un imbécil por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero se mantuvo firme, trago saliva y, luego de corresponder cortamente el abrazo se dignó a hablar.

- Fubuki, tengo algo para ti.- Dijo Someoka, desviando la vista, a lo que Fubuki, extrañado, levanta la vista y se separa un poco de él. Ryuugo le extendió la carta, Shirou la abrió, pensando que era una carta de amor o alguna otra cursileria que a él le parecia lindo y comenzó a leer. Al principio pareció enojado, angustiado, preocupado y hasta triste, pero al final solo miró a Ryuugo y se echó a reír al suelo en un ataque que parecía casi convulsivo.

Someoka se encontraba entre un poco colérico ante la falta de respeto hacia su injustificada paranoia y un poco confundido ante la risa del de ojos grises.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. ¿Por qué se reía, acaso buscaba lastimarlo? Se estaba preparando para lo peor, y por más que estuviese en frente de Fubuki, solo deseaba correr y esconderse como el maricon que ya era.

-Perdona…Someoka-kun…- Decía el pequeño entre risas mientras se erguía y cambiaba su mirada a una seria.- Es que…yo no entiendo de dónde sacaste que yo y Goenji deberíamos de estar juntos.- Dijo dejando una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios y mirándolo fijo, a lo que Someoka solo se avergonzó y miró hacia otro lado.- Si lo piensas, Someoka-kun es ridículo. ¿Por qué querría estar con alguien que en su momento me dio un pelotazo pensando que así solucionaría mi vida? Puede que Goenji sea mil veces mas apuesto que tu, pero ni él ni nadie estuvo cuando yo más lo necesite… nadie excepto tu.

Fubuki solo sonrió y se acercó a Someoka, plantándole un beso en sus labios.- Espero que lo entiendas y que no vuelva a pasar-dijo rompiendo la carta de manera brusca mientras la pisoteaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima- ¡Yo solo quiero estar contigo Someoka-kun!.- Dice Shirou inocente, sonriendo y mirándolo fijo, a lo que el pelirosa desvía la mirada un poco avergonzado.- ¿No crees que si quisiese a otro ya estaría con él?

- Bueno…es que….yo no sabía y…no entendía.- Ryuugo no sabía qué decir ni cómo decirlo, solo se sentía un completo idiota por haber desconfiado de Fubuki.

Y ahí fue cuando Someoka se sintió un completo idiota, porque no solo había creído que Shirou le había mentido, sino que también este le había sido infiel. No sabía cual piedra de su alrededor era lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlo enterrado bajo tierra.

-Yo…perdón.- Susurró despacio mirando hacia otro lado, incapaz de admitir en voz alta que se equivocó. Si bien la seguridad en si mismo era algo nato en el pelirosa, cuando se trataba de algo que involucraba al menor esta se desquebrajaba en tantos pedazos que a veces cree que no será capaz de reunirlos.

Shirou se limitó a sonreír y a volver a besar los labios de su pareja. – Por cierto, para mí, no eres nada feo Someoka-kun solo un poco estupido por lo que me acabas de demostrar pero yo sé lo que elijo, no desprestigies mi elección.- El peliblanco sonrió casi de forma sarcástica, Someoka Ryuugo, se sentía un completo imbécil, tan imbécil que, para no estar obligado a responder nada, tomo a Shiro por la cintura y plantó un feroz beso en sus labios.- …ahora que lo pienso…¿Cómo es eso de que le das clases particulares de matemáticas a Midorikawa?-dijo medio en chiste y medio en serio, el peliverde podra parecer inocente… pero Fubuki no confiaba en alguien que desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba helado de menta sin tener siquiera una diarrea….era simplemente inhumano.

-Es que el helado le esta enfriando las neuronas- sonrie burlonamente.

Cuando quería, Someoka Ryuugo, podía ser un completo estúpido, pero no podemos culparlo de ello, ni tampoco podemos culpar a Fubuki en la elección que tomó, en absoluto, porque ¿Quién no hizo o dijo estupideces por estar enamorado?

_**Notas finales**__: Nada que decir…. Reviews? :3_


End file.
